


room service

by CapriciousCrab



Series: bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Hotels, Just the Tip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: He's the cutest guy Dan's seen in a while. He's also pretty damn oblivious.





	room service

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pff bingo fest
> 
> Prompt: writers choice- just the tip
> 
> Inspired by a convo about misunderstandings. You know who you are lol.

Dan pushes the room service trolley down the hall with a weary sigh. He’s approaching the end of another long shift, and he wants nothing more than to go home and peel off the black tie and double-breasted jacket that he’s buttoned into. His feet hurt, he’s slightly sweaty from the heat of the kitchen, and he burned his thumb on a hot plate from an earlier run. The last thing he wants to do pretend to be sociable to another rich bloke who’s too lazy to drag his ass down to the restaurant.

He scans the room numbers as he goes and rolls his eyes when he gets to room 169. The junior suite, of course. Heaven forbid Mr. Swanky should stay in a regular double like the rest of the peasant folk. Dan tugs down his uncomfortable jacket and knocks softly on the door. 

“In-room dining,” he calls out politely. 

Silence. He listens for the sound of approaching footsteps but hears nothing but the sound of the television from the room across the hall. He knocks again, a little louder this time. 

"Hello?" calls a voice from inside. It's a deep voice, soft and a little hesitant. As if he'd forgotten he'd ordered the meal that Dan had to drag up from the kitchen.

Daft bugger, Dan thinks as he calls out again. "In-room dining, sir."

"Oh! Of course!"

Now he hears footsteps so Dan plasters on his best fake smile as the door opens.

"G-good evening, sir," he stammers. The guy stood in the doorway is a lot younger than he had expected. He's fucking hot too.

Big blue eyes look out at him from a pretty face. Ok, maybe not pretty by conventional standards, but those sharp cheekbones and breaky nose are softened by heart-shaped lips and a softly rounded chin. A lanky body and mile-long legs clad in the ugliest pajamas bottoms Dan's ever had the misfortune to see round out the entire package, and suddenly Dan's not as bothered by this late-night run.

"I'm sorry, I must have dozed off," blue-eyes says with a bashful smile. "Please come in."

He steps back to make room for Dan and the trolley and nearly trips over his discarded shoes. He flushes a bit as he rubs the back of his neck and smiles sheepishly.

Fuck. He's almost criminally cute and just the type of guy that Dan finds irresistible, so he decides to dial up his usual level of flirtatious banter.

"No problem, sir. I enjoy spending time between the sheets myself," he says cheeky smile. "My name is Dan, and I can set out your meal if you'd like?"

They chat while Dan prepares the table. He learns that pretty face's name is Phil and he's stopped in Manchester on the way to visit his family. He'd felt too awkward to dine alone, so he'd ordered room service instead, then promptly fell asleep.

Dan lays out the tableware then starts unloading the trolley, noticing a theme of breakfast foods beginning to fill the table.

"Two bananas; firm as requested, sir," Dan says, barely holding back a wink.

"Oh, wonderful! I hate a mushy tip." 

Dan disguises his snicker as a cough and looks at Phil from the corner of his eye. He can't be this innocent, can he?

"Oh, I agree. There's nothing quite as disappointing than a soft banana," Dan agrees with a snort.

"So we have one orange juice, one bottle of water, two slices of wheat toast with orange marmalade, and two eggs soft boiled with a side of sausages instead of bacon," Dan lists as he places the plates and platters across the table.“Does everything look acceptable?”

"It looks delicious, thank you, Dan!" Phil says happily. "I love a good sausage in the evening, don't you?" 

He's looking at Dan with a shy smile, and Dan's positive he's not imagining the flirty mood between them.

"Just the tip, sir," Dan says with a smirk.

But Phil looks disappointed before he forces a smile. "O-oh, of course! I'm sure you're very busy. Sorry about that!"

Phil moves toward the side table and before Dan can even process what's happening, he's returning to press a few folded bills into Dan's hand.

"Thanks, Dan. It was nice talking with you, and I'm sorry to have kept you."

And then Dan's on the other side of the door with a handful of cash and an empty trolley wondering what the hell just happened. He can feel the giggles welling up in his throat but he can't laugh here, not where Phil might overhear and misunderstand. So he snatches the do not disturb sign from the room across the hall and scribbles his name and number on the back before shoving it under the crack of Phil's door.

Grabbing the handle of the trolley, Dan drags it down to the lift and punches the number to the kitchen, waiting for the doors to close before bursting out into high-pitched cackles of laughter. He can't believe such a gorgeous, funny guy like Phil could also be such an oblivious fucking half-wit.

God, he hopes Phil calls him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> you can like and reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/187785592515/room-service-rating-t-word-count-860-words) if you want : )
> 
> stop by and say hello!


End file.
